


【20:00 七十亿分之一的你】

by tchai



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tchai/pseuds/tchai
Kudos: 4





	【20:00 七十亿分之一的你】

**每小时多爱你一点**

接棒@[惊词](http://suihanmianzhi.lofter.com/)

*靈魂伴侶私設

*甜餅 有點沙雕

00.

易烊千玺觉得总有一天他会被他的室友坑死。

例如今晚。

01.

「等、等等……」

易烊千玺被面前步步逼近的人惊得有些语无伦次，小腿肚碰到床沿，再退后一些便重心不稳往后倒去，背脊刚贴上柔软的床铺，对方就压了上来，身躯卡在他双腿间，两掌撑在他腰侧将他逃跑范围拘在狭隘的空间，直勾勾地看他。

桃花眼里写满了直白火热的欲-望，摆明了不给拒绝拖延，出口的声音低哑，语尾上挑带着分逗弄，「等什么，嗯？」

易烊千玺抿着嘴，耳朵烧红，视线没办法从那汪春水意浓的眼睛移开，只得曲着臂弯，靠手肘与床单的摩-擦施力企图往后多挪几步，却马上被箝住胯骨拉了回去，小巧柔软的臀部直接被捧起，紧紧贴上热度逼人的那处。

衣襬跟着往上滑溜，露出一截精瘦的腰肢，易烊千玺慌乱地想把衣服拉回原位，眼前的人俯下身来，拉开他的双手压在头顶，薄唇扯开笑的时候世间万物都要被他嘴边的温柔迷惑，「不想要？那还勾引我。」

「不、不是……」易烊千玺小幅度的摇摇脑袋，晶莹湿润的琥珀眼同小鹿无辜，方才被亲吻辗压得红肿的嘴唇肉嘟嘟的，微噘着弧度更惹人疼，撒个娇星月都将倾倒，「关灯好不好嘛，学长。」

王俊凯只当是夜店里撩得风生水起到了床上却惊得支支吾吾的小绵羊害羞了，这点要求倒是没什么好拒绝，反正看不清还能摸个透。

「好呀，小朋友。」

02.

不愧是在晚会上表演过舞蹈的身体，柔软劲瘦，腰腿却有力得很，夹在他腰上配合起来严丝合缝，拉伸开来的躯体线条流畅，像豹子急奔时的肌肉延展，匀称地包裹骨骼，触感却又像丝绸那般柔滑。视线看不清时其他感官更加敏锐，光影下模糊的摇曳生姿，暗室内响起哼哼唧唧似小猫儿的呻-吟勾得人气血下涌。

咕滋啪哒，嘎吱咿呀。

绵软的身子滑溜溜的，累极了也顾不得反抗，夹在两侧的腿被折起压上肩头，惹得小猫的声音又变了调，轻嘤低泣，「太深了、呜……」

「不会的，这不是都吃进去了吗，乖。」

声调温柔得跟哄宝贝一样，宠溺万分，听者心尖发软，脚趾蜷曲着身下却温顺地放松起来，软烂温热紧紧吸附着深入开凿的利器，嘴里却仍是哼呀着发娇，「轻点儿……」

03.

滚了两轮，偃旗息鼓，易烊千玺迷迷糊糊被抱起来，浴室灯摁开他才想起一件很重要的事儿，没等他阻止，抱着他的人就发出惊声尖叫。

更正，尖叫哽在喉咙，桃花眼瞪得老大，抱着他摸摸索索，惊讶得顾不得语言文明礼仪：「你特么灵魂伴侣100个啊！」

只见刚翻云-覆雨精瘦柔韧的身躯，起伏明显的胸腹和线条微鼓的胳膊上，充斥着各种灵魂语录。

──你好

──初次见面，请多指教

──借过

──不好意思

──干嘛

──我叫XXX

──嗨

──靠

操。

04.

易烊千玺看着王俊凯纠结的面色，忍不住在内心哀叹，天要亡我。

都怪他的室友小胡！

好好的大学生活不去体验，偏偏要学人家开桃宝网店。卖的还不是衣服杂货，是最新兴的产业：灵魂伴侣语录纹身贴纸。

打印了各种曾经出现在灵魂伴侣身上的文字（当然也有客制化选项），制成纹身贴纸，其功效浅而易见，没灵魂伴侣的可以假装有、想遮掩掉原本的灵魂伴侣印记、或是拿去干点坏事儿……见仁见智。

开桃宝店自然需要模特，小胡被铜臭污染的目光放到他俊俏不凡品学兼优胸肌腹肌肱二头肌窄胯翘臀一应俱全的室友身上。

「来来来，千玺，帮个忙呗。」

两人在宿舍胡搞瞎搞，等小胡拍完商品照，易烊千玺身上已经充斥着各类灵魂语录，一时半会儿也没来得及洗掉，神经大条记性差的易烊千玺甚至半晌过去忘了这茬，过两天晚上跟着王俊凯屁股后头蹦迪去了。

05.

「不不不是！」易烊千玺光-裸着身子也顾不得害羞，急忙解释，「我没有灵魂伴侣！这这这这是纹身贴纸……」

「纹身贴纸？」王俊凯剑眉拧起，半信半疑戳戳那几个字句，摸着摸着又摸出别的兴致，把人推进浴缸里，「那我检查一下，哪里还有。」

分明一眼就能看出这些东西都集中在上半身，偏要往下半部摸去，手指在浑圆的奶团子上掐揉抠索，更是扳开大腿好好欣赏方才没开灯时错过的美景，易烊千玺又被搞得晕乎乎。

最后坐在王俊凯腿上，敞开的腿脚发软无力，一动也不愿动了，愤愤地啃了啃面前线条分明的锁骨肩头，「不要了。」

浑身湿滑粘腻，易烊千玺嚷嚷着要洗澡，王俊凯义不容辞自告奋勇，本来轻柔搓着白色泡沫的手越发用力，目的明显。

「干嘛呀，」肌肤被搓红，甚至还动用上了指甲抠挠，易烊千玺可不高兴了，「疼！」

「我就看看。」敢情是不相信这些是纹身贴，王俊凯认真专注地一个个把字句搓开，还真让他成功不少。

搓洗了好几趟，偏偏有一句话怎么洗都洗不掉，在易烊千玺后颈突出的骨节下方──哪来的小朋友。

06.

新生入学第一次社团活动招新，易烊千玺手里拿着填好的表格，目的明确，热舞社。

收执审阅新生窗体的学长穿着白色帽兜，肩膀宽阔，只是坐在那儿都醒目得很，闪闪发亮，许多女孩子也都怀着憧憬慕名而来，易烊千玺跟她们不一样，是要来跳舞的。

「你好，我叫易烊千玺。」

没想到低头查阅表格的学长只瞄了一眼他的资料便问，「哪来的小朋友？」

圆润整洁的指尖戳在他填写出生年月的那处，大一新生还未成年呢？

「我不是小朋友了！」易烊千玺连忙反驳，生日过完他可就成年了！才不是小朋友。

学长一双桃花大眼审视着他，亮出尖尖虎牙，「是吗？」

易烊千玺看着那张脸，这哪里是夏天，分明是春天，他心花开得漫山遍野了。

07.

「你干嘛？」

见王俊凯盯着他背后许久不出声，易烊千玺困惑地回头，对上那双瞠圆的桃花眼，「嘛呢？」

「嗯？」眼神在王俊凯面上逡巡，不小心又往下溜去，光洁宽阔的肩头和胸膛，平滑略带腹肌曲线的……咦？为什么腰上还有一行字！

──你好，我叫易烊千玺。

「怎么可能！」易烊千玺瞬间瞪大眼，都说灵魂伴侣之间说的第一句话会在成年后浮现在身上某处，成为一小串绑定灵魂的密码，可是能遇见生命中灵魂伴侣的机会微乎其微，许多人这辈子都不一定真能找到彼此，凭、凭什么他就真的是王俊凯的灵魂伴侣。

王俊凯顺着他的视线看去，惊喜、困惑、释然，确认了两人身上的字句，笃定地扣住易烊千玺的肩膀，「世界上应该没有第二个叫易烊千玺的人吧，小朋友。」

「可是我我我身上的是纹身贴……」易烊千玺窘迫地想回避王俊凯灼灼目光，却被吧唧一口亲在嘴上，「还狡辩，纹身不都洗掉了吗。」

「不是，真的是纹身……」易烊千玺被亲得莫名脸红，本来以为能睡到学长就算愿望达成，没想到还被多按了个灵魂伴侣的头衔，偏生他自己知道是假的也百口莫辩。

「你是不是害羞？」王俊凯越发觉得这个小学弟可爱，搂着人多亲了好几口，「都做过了才在害羞啊，傻瓜。」

08.

一般人有幸找到灵魂伴侣，哪个不是兴高采烈张灯结彩只差公告天下，然而易烊千玺回宿舍第一件事就是揍枕头，顺便朝室友一阵数落。

「你害死我了小胡！」

「干啥，不是和王俊凯在一起了吗，我怎么你了？」他可没错过，早上还是王俊凯送易烊千玺回宿舍的，啧啧，这叫啥，念念不忘必有回响？

「你那什么破贴纸，怎么还洗不掉呀！」易烊千玺气呼呼扯开衣领，动作艰难地露出后脖子上的字样，「你哪搞来的样本，学长说我是他的灵魂伴侣，要娶我回家！」

「艺术源于生活OK？这不是从你和你的学长感天动地一见钟情的爱情故事中提取的素材吗。」小胡边说边啧啧称奇去抠那处纹身，「看来这批里面只有这张质量合格啊。」

易烊千玺白他一眼，气鼓鼓窝回床上，决定罚轻松熊倒立。

「唉呀，千玺──小千，千千，千儿──」小胡狗腿地扒在床边，「这不是正好，你喜欢学长，学长要娶你，你们在一起，哈哈哈──那群女的要崩溃了，人见人爱高富帅学长和花见花开大一系草，双双死会，啧啧啧。」

「你还说。」易烊千玺瞪了过去，他喜欢王俊凯不假，但灵魂伴侣是假的啊！等王俊凯认清这个事实，还在一起个屁呀。

「不是，大不了你定期回购我的纹身贴，这样还怕会被发现吗？」小胡不愧是刚开学就想着搞桃宝店的男人，永续经营的赚钱方法都定下了。

「你还敢跟我要钱啊！」

「哪不敢，你就要嫁入豪门了呢。」

「闭嘴，陈老的作业我不借你抄了，你自己想办法吧！」

09.

易烊千玺稀里胡涂地和王俊凯谈起了恋爱，始于肉（灵）体（魂）关（伴）系（侣）的恋爱比想象中还黏糊且顺利。

有次睡过头赶着去教室，易烊千玺踩着鞋跟抱着几本书和铅笔袋，跑着拐弯就撞上迎面而来的王俊凯，东西撒落一地，他的中二男友第一时间扶他起来，第二时间便开始感叹这种偶像剧情节果然就该发生在灵魂伴侣之间。

易烊千玺咬牙摸着撞地的小屁股，「王俊凯……」

「噢，没事吧宝宝。」警告意味浓厚，王俊凯连忙拍拍揉揉刚才与地面亲密接触的小团子，慰问道：「去哪呢怎么用跑的？」

易烊千玺放弃扭正他对于灵魂伴侣的诡异幻想，撇嘴哼哼，「我上课要迟到了！」

为了防止易烊千玺赶着上课又转角撞到其他人重演灵魂伴侣之间的神奇剧情，王俊凯要了小朋友的课表，有空就在宿舍楼下等人一块儿出门，时间充裕还记得带上热腾腾的早餐。

得闲两人还会牵手漫步校园，学校有块湖，平时挺少人烟，就成群结队的肥鸭和两只黑天鹅，呱啦呱啦的。

易烊千玺自打发现这儿有生物，便买了条白吐司，拉着王俊凯去喂天鹅，白嫩嫩的小手搓出白嫩嫩的吐司条，还让男友给他拍视频，纪录下的却是惨遭天鹅叼手的一幕，气得他朝凶巴巴的天鹅扔面包，「讨厌！」

扔完发现王俊凯也在笑，又握拳捶向王俊凯胸口，「你更讨厌！」

「诶，好好好，天鹅最讨厌，真坏，怎么可以咬我们小宝贝啊。」王俊凯笑着接住易烊千玺的拳头，握在手中拉下来，顺势把手滑进掌心，十指紧扣。

手背被拉到王俊凯嘴边轻吻几下，深情款款的桃瓣型眸子盯着他，易烊千玺没忍住，凑上前亲了亲男朋友，遂又觉不踏实，嘀嘀咕咕地抱上去，将自己整个人埋在王俊凯怀里，搂得费劲。

王俊凯拍拍忽然钻到胸前撒娇的小朋友，抱着人轻晃，「怎么啦？」

「不是灵魂伴侣也可以好喜欢的，对不对。」

「嗯？」

「如果我们不是灵魂伴侣，你还喜欢我吗？」易烊千玺像颗蔫坏的小白菜，赖在王俊凯怀中，闷声开口。

「不喜欢你要喜欢谁啊？」

「你的灵魂伴侣呀。」

「不就是你？」

「说了如果不是我嘛。」

小朋友异常执着又闷声不悦，王俊凯只当是易烊千玺突发的小任性，笑着哄人，「好嘛，那我就去搞个刺青，易烊千玺专属。好不好？可以吗？可以不──」

温言软语甜蜜蜜的，怎么不可以啊，超级可以。

10.

易烊千玺没想到先打破灵魂伴侣谎言平衡的人居然是王俊凯。

两人浓情蜜意，有时间就待在一块儿，周末也不一定回家，更多时候是跑去王俊凯在学校附近的房，该干嘛就干嘛。

平时易烊千玺多半是先被扒衣服的那个，也更多机率是先迷蒙神智的那位。

这天心血来潮，窝在客厅沙发上看电影呢，王俊凯沈迷于热血中二海上男人的剧情之中，大半个小时都没看他小男友一眼，惹得人都有小情绪了，偶尔想提问为什么主角碰到海水就丧失行动能力，还会得到男友敷衍的一句：哎宝宝等下再告诉你。

什么呀。

易烊千玺才不想等。

像只猫儿一样钻进王俊凯怀里，脑袋在他胸前拱了拱，毫无反应，再接再厉，爪子摸进衣服里，没作怪几下就被捉住，易烊千玺哼哼两声，往下溜出王俊凯圈出供他撒野的小地盘，卷土重来。

这次掀开衣襬，温热干燥的嘴唇直接贴上王俊凯腰腹，沈浸电影情节中的人终于将注意力转移，小猫顺势爬到他身上，双手摁在裤头，张嘴就在他腰肉一啃。

「诶？」

啃没两口，易烊千玺就发现那句本该烙印在附近的「你好我叫易烊千玺」隽秀的黑色字体边缘，糊了。

易烊千玺收起本来兴致昂扬的表情，面色淡漠正经，伸手在上头搓搓，举着指甲缝里残留的碎屑，灵魂拷问：「这是什么呢哥。」

「咳、宝宝，你听我解释。」

11.

易烊千玺说不上失望，本来他就知道自己并非王俊凯的灵魂伴侣，还时常为此担心受怕，怕哪天王俊凯发现真相后会离开他，怕他和王俊凯之间所有热烈情意都是假的，怕有天真正的灵魂伴侣出现会让一切美好都破灭。

只是知道自己骗人是一回事，知道自己被骗又是另一回事了。

「宝贝儿，我不是故意想骗你。」

王俊凯那双桃花眼现在跟个小狗狗似的，略微垂下的眼角眨巴眨巴，总有种乞求的错觉，道歉撒娇事半功倍。

「我太喜欢你了。」所以才会相信网络上傻Ｘ桃宝卖家的宣传，什么靠客制化灵魂语录把妹撩汉一次成功，夜店最难泡的妹、学校最难搞的草、宿舍最难亲近的花，万无一失百发百中。

所以才会不相信那天易烊千玺的解释，坚定认为他俩就是天生一对。

「你有病！」易烊千玺想通前因后果，抓起抱枕就往王俊凯脸上扔，一时半会儿也不知道该把过错归咎在谁身上，但有件事他还是要搞明白，「……你贴纸是跟谁买的。」

「啊？」

「是不是小胡。」

「哇，宝宝你好聪明。」

「滚！」

易烊千玺嫌弃地举起小羊蹄踹了脚趁机扑上来吃豆腐的家伙，好歹是知道要先找谁算账了。

12.

易烊千玺晾了王俊凯几天，毕竟从前心怀愧疚，这下发现谁也不欠谁，心里的落差和被当成傻子的感觉可不是一两天就能释怀。

王俊凯三番两次来哄都没得到台阶可下，倒也没灰心，只是这阵子正巧赶上期末考和吉他社成果发表会，忙得很。

「千玺啊，」小胡受人之托忠人之事，搓着手手又凑到他家室友边上，「你看，人家学长也是喜欢你才会搞这招嘛，谁让你平常都这么高冷。」

「我对他高冷吗？」

小胡想了想，确实也不，在学长面前的易烊千玺像换了个人，嘴边梨涡甜滋滋的，「还行吧。」

「那他骗我干嘛。」

「你就当学长照顾我生意呗！」

说到这个易烊千玺就有气，「要不是你搞这纹身贴，也不会有这么多事儿。」

「话也不是这样说，」小胡吧啦吧啦舌灿莲花敷衍开脱，后又想起要事，握拳击掌，「诶对，你脖子上那个消了没，我看看！」

易烊千玺确实挺久没注意，平时他自己也看不见，倒是王俊凯挺爱在那上头亲亲咬咬。

「我看你这、不对劲啊？」小胡仔细盯着，抠了又抠，怎么都没有脱落的迹象，况且距离上回也都过去两三周，哪可能如此牢固啊，「嘶⋯⋯这好像不是我的纹身贴纸。」

「什么？」

小胡见他不信，连忙给他拍照，花为诺娃超级高清不只捕捉夜色也捕捉你的美，相片里的后颈骨节下方一行墨黑小字，「哪来的小朋友」，边缘清晰线条分明，掰扯肌肤也没有纹身贴纸的墨水反光，反倒像是从里刻印出来似的。

「这、这真真真的不是纹身贴吗？」

易烊千玺那双水润润的凤眼里晶光点点，还有些不可置信，「可是、可是那天你帮我贴纹身的时候不是没有吗？」

「兄弟，」小胡一把勾过易烊千玺的肩，啧啧摇头，「你跟王俊凯出去那天，是不是你生日啊。」

传说中若是在成年前遇到灵魂伴侣，伴侣印记也要等到成年后才会浮现在身上，此时此刻易烊千玺可不认为那是传说了，而是千真万确的事实。

13.

于是短时间内易烊千玺又拥有新的烦恼。

既然成年后才有印记的传说不是传说，那另个单向灵魂伴侣的传说是不是传说啊！

为什么王俊凯身上没有印记？

他感觉自己快要被灵魂伴侣的破事儿搞疯了。

14.

易烊千玺顾不得烦恼有无结果，总归想见到对方的心情不是假的，撇下室友急着外出，被他拒之门外多次的王俊凯却也风尘仆仆，出现在他们宿舍楼门口，「千玺！」

头发被风吹得零乱，也不减王俊凯的英俊帅气，反倒有几分在球场上展现猛劲意气风发的模样，黑白分明的桃花眼看他时还是那样含情脉脉。

「你跑什么呀。」

易烊千玺瞬间找回和对方恋爱的心情悸动，说话语调不自觉又嗲又甜，惹得王俊凯那对虎牙又亮出来。

「我有事要跟你说。」

王俊凯拉着人去到他俩经常光顾的天鹅湖畔，卷起袖口的时候易烊千玺还不合时宜的笑着说你不会是要打我吧。

但看到王俊凯秀出的小臂内侧一行还红肿的黑字，笑容瞬间僵在脸上，转化为不可置信，没几秒眼眶鼻尖都红了起来，声音软软糯糯哽咽在嘴里，「你是不是傻啊。」

──易烊千玺专属。

「宝宝，你不要哭嘛。」王俊凯手忙脚乱地抹掉易烊千玺脸颊边不断滑落的泪滴，笑得傻乎乎的，对他亲了又亲，「我答应过你的，就算不是灵魂伴侣我也是你的。」

易烊千玺又哭又骂，抓着王俊凯的胳膊细看，指腹抹过新鲜的刺印，心疼死了，「你这个白痴，这么傻逼的字你也刺在身上，你不丢脸啊。」

王俊凯才不管丢不丢脸，也不管易烊千玺是不是真的嫌弃，把人牢牢抱进怀里，「有什么好丢脸的，我这么喜欢你。」

15.

此情此景不顺势来个负距离交流可说不过去，哭得鼻尖红红的小朋友，全身都跟着染上一层红，白里透粉香香软软。

喘声将息，王俊凯还压在他身上没动，叼着他后颈那块肉亲亲啃啃，易烊千玺才想起，他本来是要跟王俊凯说的什么。

「你听过……单向灵魂伴侣吗？」

小朋友的声音还有点儿哑，王俊凯在他颈边蹭了蹭，「单向？」

「就……我、我脖子上那个，好像⋯⋯」真的是你的印记？易烊千玺越说越心虚，为什么王俊凯就没有啊。

「脖子上怎么了？」

「你起开。」

「不要，我再抱一会儿嘛。」

「起开！」

行吧。王俊凯可不想惹易烊千玺生气，只见小朋友跟着爬起来，在他身上摸索，一副非得找出什么的样子。

王俊凯顺从地任他观察，不忘逗人，「宝宝你好主动哦。」

谁知易烊千玺找寻无果，泄气般地坐回去，可委屈了，「为什么没有呀？」

王俊凯好笑的把人抓回来抱好，「别找了，不是给你刺上了吗？」

看着王俊凯小臂内侧那段字，易烊千玺更委屈了，「可是我有，我脖子上那个不是贴纸，是印记。」

「诶？」

16.

行吧，单向就单向，王俊凯并不介意，可是易烊千玺纠结死了，总觉得不公平，怎么还有单向绑定的呀。

气鼓鼓的腮帮子看起来软嘟嘟，王俊凯戳了又戳，「又没关系啊宝宝，大不了我再去刺个你喜欢的？你想要我的印记长在哪呀──」

「你别闹。」

「好嘛，那你要我啷个啊？再去找个灵魂伴侣？」

「你不准！」

「哎唷，这么霸道，那真遇到了怎么办哦。」

「那、那祝福你跟你的灵魂伴侣百年好合。」

哦哟，还百年好合，咬牙切齿的表情看是想他断子绝孙。

「谢谢你的祝福，我们一定百年好合早生贵子平安健康恭喜发财──」

得，越说小朋友面色越难看，王俊凯可不敢再闹，蹭过去亲亲抱抱，添着脸嘿嘿，「所以你什么时候跟我早生贵子啊老婆。」

「不要脸，谁是你老婆！」

哎，小朋友这么难哄啊。

──那还是再拱一拱好了。

17.

「王俊凯！王俊凯──你快起来！」

平时多半晚起又爱赖床的易烊千玺，今天精神异常抖擞，嘴里嚷嚷着手也没闲下，对着王俊凯一顿拍打。

迷糊转醒的人睁开睡眼惺忪的桃花眼，视野朦胧，看了几秒锁定自家小朋友，把人捞回去又盖上被子，嘟囔着有什么事被窝里说。

易烊千玺挣扎着起来，可没那个耐性学王俊凯哄人起床，干脆把被子掀开，整床被褥都扯到地板去，王俊凯昨晚忙完只套上底裤就睡了，这会儿光着两条大长腿，又白又直，若不是上头难以忽略的腿毛，喀擦拍几张照片发网上说是绝世大美女都有人信。

哦，但易烊千玺可没心思想这些。

扑上前又去摇王俊凯，「你起来呀！」

「干嘛……」王俊凯没办法，大冷天的还没被子盖简直酷刑，耳边又是小朋友的叫喊，不起不行，好不容易坐起，又被易烊千玺压回去，「你先别动！」

王俊凯满头问号，易烊千玺把他翻到背面，手指戳到他大腿靠近臀缘那块儿，「这里！王俊凯，你的印记在这儿！」

「什么啊宝宝……」这个姿势让王俊凯的脸又舒坦的埋回枕头里，正好趴睡，没几秒又昏昏沉沉。

「哎呀！」易烊千玺现在可激动了，本来只是想起床上个厕所，谁知不小心瞥见王俊凯后大腿上一行小字，心里一个激灵，果真是印记，也不晓得什么时候在那儿的，估计王俊凯自己也看不到。

易烊千玺捞过手机，对着那块皮肉来了好几张大特写，然后兴奋地蹭进王俊凯怀里，将手机屏幕对着他的灵魂伴侣，水亮亮的大眼睛眨巴眨巴，小卧蚕弯弯，开心极了，「你看呀！」

王俊凯睁眼就见白白的一片肉色上写着一行「你好我叫易烊千玺」，正想笑说这是什么憨批刺青，就听他家小朋友雀跃地说，「真的是你！」

等他脑筋终于转了过来，脑子瞬间清醒，哪里还困，猛然起身拐着腰扳着腿要去看，滑稽的姿势让易烊千玺笑得更开怀了，「你个大傻子！」

王俊凯还没见到印记的影儿，只知道小朋友笑得前俯后仰，果断放弃确认印记的事，上前抓住乐呵呵的小宝贝，双手对着他的腰就是挠，「我是大傻子，那你是什么？嗯？小傻子？」

「哈哈哈哈──才、才不是，」易烊千玺缩着身体躲呀躲，最后还是躲进王俊凯怀里，眼尾都笑出了泪花，「我是……帅傻子！」

「不对，你是我的心肝宝贝甜蜜饯。」

「你好恶心啊！」

「不许你这样说自己！」

18.

传说也不尽然可信，灵魂伴侣之所以是灵魂伴侣──只有彼此。

fin.

下一棒 [@叶子茶🌿](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=515052203) 老師

祝我的寶貝小朋友生日快樂天天開心!!!


End file.
